<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【正泰】深海里 by jianhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445764">【正泰】深海里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianhan/pseuds/jianhan'>jianhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianhan/pseuds/jianhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他忽然降临，把我的余生染成了蓝色。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>正泰 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【正泰】深海里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在23岁那年迎来了一个变故。我哥哥去世了。他是剧院经理，被设施轰隆一声砸死的，早就断了气的他瞳仁茫然地望天，脑下一股子红得发黑的血迹。我接到电话后赶到时正好他的儿子——幼年丧母的可怜孩子——也向这里奔来。</p><p>我不合时宜地分神匆匆瞥了他一眼，那是一张光是幻影就能断定是美人的脸。</p><p>第二天我在家门口将它仔细端详了一遍。因为我的侄子——金泰亨要搬进来了。</p><p>小家伙14岁，年纪不大，但好在懂事。同我去买菜会帮忙拎着袋子（我会故意给他稍轻的，小孩儿傻乎乎的没发现）；不会做饭，但强烈要求我让他打下手；甚至我开车的时候接电话也被他轻飘飘的提醒了一下。也许是因为单亲的缘故，他尤其体谅人。</p><p>但我没想到的是，小猫最擅长的就是与陌生人装乖。金泰亨有种恃宠而骄的脾性。他与我相熟后再也没喊过我叔叔，总是没大没小地喊我柾国。他喜欢和我打闹，揉我的脸说柾国长得像兔兔。有时候和我起冲突后极其用力地踩着拖鞋摔门（卧室的门）而去，落下我一个人在客厅里坐在沙发上、或者餐桌旁和已空的酒盏干瞪眼——最后还得我去敲门把哭得说不出话的祖宗请出来。我面上恼火但也从不怪罪他，权当对小虎崽子应有的纵容。</p><p>我想以无罪之身赎回他遗失的爱。</p><p>可该死的，我却对他产生了堪称罪恶的臆想。十四五岁的他处在发育阶段，晓得男女那档子事儿也在我意料之中。可听见他躲在房间里看黄片实在让我惊讶许久才缓过劲来——金泰亨也是半个大人了。毕竟他从来都表现得乖顺得不得了，像只永远不会成长的小猫、连性器官都不忍说出口的温室玫瑰。</p><p>自此我便总是想到金泰亨会不会学黄片的男主角撸管，会射在床单上吗？床单会吮走他的汗水吗？他那两片花瓣似的嘴唇是否吐出了灌满欲念的叹息？他也会因为忍耐不住而双腿打颤吗？……</p><p>他向我求欢是什么样子？</p><p>我痛恨自己的下流，却无能为力。我不止一次想着他然后射在自己手里了。</p><p>金泰亨向来只在界线之内自由活动，除了他十六岁生日前夕。</p><p>我实在忍受不了良知的折磨，便约了个长得不错的女的（长相和金泰亨有四分相像）打炮，也当解解闷。可真等她脱光了像条蛇一样缠上来抚摸我的背脊时——</p><p>我逃走了。我要金鱼，金鱼才美呢。我胡乱地想着。我喜欢金鱼那样可爱而具有情色意味的小生物。</p><p>当时折腾到很晚了。没想到透过猫眼看出客厅居然还亮着灯。我用钥匙拧开门，只见金泰亨我在沙发上瞧我。我走近他——原谅我又分了神——他的眼睛盈满泪水，眼眶也红着，泪在他红润的脸颊上留下颜色偏深的痕迹。我揉他的脑袋疲惫地问他怎么了。</p><p>他哑着嗓子问：“柾国有女朋友了吗？”<br/>
我感到有点无厘头，便开玩笑似地回答：“我带着你这个宝宝呢，谁敢要我？”<br/>
金泰亨好像更不高兴了，吸了吸鼻子又问：“那为什么柾国今天这么晚回家？”<br/>
我实在不耐烦了，今天真的烂透了。<br/>
“你能不能不要过分介入我的生活？”<br/>
“……原来柾国和我之间有秘密了。”他抽泣着跑回卧室，啪地甩上门后便再也没有动静。</p><p>后来我自认理亏——我那晚的确对金泰亨有些决绝，便也没好意思去找他。泰亨仍然会偷偷看我，可是一旦对视便会收回视线或冷眼盯着我。他窝在房间里的时间变长了，只有吃饭的时候会踏出那里勉勉强强将自己挪到餐桌上。像演默剧。</p><p>我们俩人都十分不愉快。</p><p>两个星期了，我心急火燎地打电话问朋友应该怎么办。<br/>
“我劝你呀还是趁早道歉吧，反正早晚都得跟人家小朋友请罪。”<br/>
“顺便带点礼物，诚恳点哈。”</p><p>我起了个大早。去给泰亨买礼物。他曾在我耳边轻轻说过他最喜欢兔子，所以我选中了一个体型很大的兔子玩偶。店员问我是不是送给女朋友的，我说是送给小老虎的。她挂着微笑不解地看我，我也没作什么解释，抱着这只笨重的大兔子扬长而去。我将其小心小心翼翼地放在他的床边，在胸口摆上一张腻腻歪歪的道歉信。</p><p>“小亨对不起啦&gt;&lt;，我不是故意凶你哒。我们和好吧！💜”</p><p>他醒了。我听见卧室里摆弄被褥的声音——我开门去看——他乐得在床上打滚，仓鼠似的。原来小孩这么容易满足，就像容易生闷气那样简单。</p><p>他对我的态度和从前一样了，乖乖吃饭乖乖睡觉，也很黏我。因此我自认已经把他哄好了。</p><p>一个多月之后，我又开始不安。</p><p>泰亨没有表现出什么异样，所以当他穿得周周正正小声请求和同学出去玩的时候我并没有起疑心。</p><p>九点了，还没到家。</p><p>我烦躁地拿起手机准备打电话质问他的同学，电话响了，备注是那个最熟悉的备注。</p><p>“柾国……来接我嘛。”他的语气黏得像化了的棉花糖。<br/>
“你在哪？”我压着怒火问他。<br/>
“在酒吧，旧苔巷76号。呜呜……好想柾国。”<br/>
“泰亨最喜欢柾国，柾国怎么没有来……还这么凶……我…嘟嘟嘟嘟”<br/>
我迅速摁下了挂断键，紧张得脚都抬不动。我一直知道泰亨对我有那样的感情，他经常诱惑我——可能是我这个色胚多想了——他曾光着下肢要我帮他系衬衫夹，我能借此看见他丰满的、被黑色皮带勒出印子的大腿。他有时靠在我身上时故意用手肘或者脸蛋蹭我的屌，害得我每次都得红着面颊（我能感受到我的脸在烧）溜去厕所洗冷水澡。但他从来没有坦白过，从来没有。</p><p>心上的荆棘早已刺入骨髓，要想连根拔起只能取了我的命。</p><p>我总不能把他晾在那里，我想。于是我还是勤勤恳恳选择把醉得不成人样的泰亨拖回家。我在一路上都不得安宁，因为他不停的说那些奇奇怪怪的话。</p><p>“柾国好帅。”他注视着我一本正经地说——我敢断定他现在压根看不清我。<br/>
“柾国喜欢我吗？”<br/>
“喜欢喜欢。”我面色不耐地答道。<br/>
“柾国一点也不诚实。”</p><p>这时候已经走到家了。泰亨步子虚浮得像在棉花上走路，我下意识去扶他。他直接把唇贴了上来——撞碎了所有否定项。好软，哪里都好软。我被湿漉漉得舌头勾得有些醉了，开始迎合他。我卷着他的舌头，如同护着什么宝贝一般护他的小脑袋。</p><p>我的卧室多了一个小鬼，暂时被我赐予通行证的小鬼。</p><p>我第一次有了拥有他的实感，我看见软烂的他在我身上捣乱，臀缝紧紧磨蹭着我的阴茎，是不是用那双淫荡的眼睛瞥我，然后继续低头作恶。他利索地拉开我的裤链，自然地低头——就像演习过无数遍一样伸出殷红的小舌给我舔。我脑中警铃大作，急急忙忙逃了出去。</p><p>小猫咪一样的他、恶魔一样的他，小小的一只，比雪冰凉又比火焰炙热又如刀刃锋利。我的手掌还留着那份温软得让我发疼的触感。</p><p>但不可否认的是，我又逃跑了。</p><p>四肢发麻。我坐在家门口茫然地盯着地面，不知道如何面对他、他会不会恨我、会不会因此离开这里——我想过送他走的，但是这显然行不通，但我现在又害怕他走。</p><p>泰亨的哭声很大，以往出现这种情况我都会哄，但现在我没资格哄。作为监护人我实在失败得令人唏嘘。</p><p>自那以后泰亨就再也没腻乎乎叫我柾国了，大多称呼我叔叔。总是和我唱反调，不声不响染了蓝头发、穿暴露的衣服溜到酒吧和那群狐朋狗友混在一起。我曾偷偷去那看过，他穿着领子大到他稍稍低头就会泄出春光的白色衬衣扭着腰肢在烟雾弥漫的、五光十色的人群中和陌生人谈笑风生。</p><p>“你以什么身份带我回家？”我现在仍然记得那句话。蓝发在雾里看得不真切，他用抹着浓妆的、通红的眼睛作出一副蔑视我的样子。我看得出他很痛，我也很痛。像是血肉被强制剥离开来，冰凌刺穿滚烫的心脏，挣扎的鹰在笼中撞的头破血流，带血的羽毛戚戚然落在暗处。我多想告诉他我爱他。</p><p>那双悲伤的眼睛时常在我的梦中出现。</p><p>泰亨的十八岁生日是滑稽但可喜的。</p><p>凌晨四点整。我烧了一壶水随即回了房间。倒水时水声很刺耳，比蝉鸣还聒噪，吵得我心烦意乱。想到泰亨这个点也不会起床，我就没考虑锁门。</p><p>我如先前的无数次自慰一样想着泰亨，他的唇瓣、他的胴体、他小鹿一样媚的桃花眼。他看着我叫我柾国、他说他喜欢我……</p><p>“泰亨啊……”</p><p>“叔叔这么有精神？”我羞耻的春梦戛然而止。</p><p>坦诚地说，我的确万分窘迫。也许我面色的赧然早就被他在心底嘲笑了。</p><p>“叔叔很想我？”</p><p>他扑上来吻我，仍然瘦小的身体显得他既弱小又强势。他染成红色的头发就算处于浓重的夜色里也反射着光，像一场轰轰烈烈的森林大火登时将我灼烧殆尽。泰亨的吻技变厉害了，随随便便就能搅出花样来，我呆坐着任他亲，仅仅上手抚了抚他的背脊。（我很在意他到底跟谁学来的这套）</p><p>我搂住他回吻。轻柔地扫过唇缝，一下一下地舔那两片微凉的唇瓣。缓缓改变姿势把他压在身下。</p><p>“嗯，想你。”我曲腿抵住他的下体，附在他的耳侧说到。</p><p>“好喜欢你，”我扯开泰亨的睡衣，伸手触他的奶尖。</p><p>我低下头，“好想睡你，泰亨啊。”</p><p>我加了点力度拧它，两颗樱桃立马挺立起来。红发的男孩微微挣动又被我压住了。</p><p>“呜……流氓。”<br/>
“也不看是谁先撩火的。”<br/>
“泰亨好敏感哦，自己玩过吗？”小孩闭上眼睛选择闭嘴。<br/>
“泰亨不说话是害羞了吗？好可爱。”我说着荤话逗他，手上的动作也没停。<br/>
“呜……玩…嗯，玩过几次。啊啊柾国弄的好舒服。”他挺挺腰，下意识地舔唇勾引我。我拍他的屁股骂他欠操，随即掰开他的腿。<br/>
“是第一次吗？”我想起他接吻时那股风骚劲。<br/>
“你他妈在问什么狗话。都是你的，傻逼。”<br/>
我捏他的脸颊说你不把嘴放干净点后面一个星期都别想下床。他吐吐舌头，不说话了。</p><p>他好紧，我握着他细瘦的腰在他的身体里撞。抓着床单喘息的他已然说不出完整的话来，死咬住唇瓣试图不让淫糜的声音泄出去，他深知如此没什么用便干脆放荡地叫出来、哼哼唧唧说不要了叔叔好坏。</p><p>“你想要我操你，现在又不乐意了？”我使坏似地更用力了，顶得他叫出了哭腔每——每一声都粘乎乎的和糖液一样。</p><p>又这样折腾了他很久，他做完之后哭得很凶还动手打我。</p><p>“你好讨厌啊……”</p><p>我抱住他郑重地说：“再也不会讨你的厌了，会永远对你好。”我呼噜呼噜他的红毛。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>小家伙轻轻啄我一口：“原谅你啦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>